Past Mayhem
Background #Our cons and stuff as The Folk Gang in the background. #Deciphered Janiven's message (which was an affine cipher, decrypted using this futuristic box Hej has access to). Session 1 On 5/18. #Meeting Janiven at Vizio's Tavern. Morosino rushed in and told us Areal had been captured, so we escaped through the sewer, knocking out hellknights and fighting some skeletons and other monsters along the way to the hideout. #Ambushed the hellknight party transporting Areal out of town, using horses that Gorvio borrowed from his uncle Jacovo. Janiven and buddies drew off the main crowd and then somehow lost them; we greased the horses, took out some hellknights, freed Areal and then peaced. Session 2 On 6/1. In person! #Hit level 2. #Heard about bandits, including The Bastards of Erebus, goblins in Rego Cader, the mysterious murders, and the other bounty hunter. #Killed a few shadow beasts and collected our bounties from Bluehood. #Snuck into Rego Cader to go to the Dusk Market. Met Kuraud, sold him our hellknight full plate (and were told we could get more if more kept coming), and promised him a vague favor in the future in return for passes to get in to Rego Cader (obtained from Malraugus). #Heard there were some goblins around Wayland's Tower. Broke in, killed a bunch of goblins, but one or two escaped. Found a fire and some mirrors pointing north. We then set up in a nearby alley to see if anyone showed up, and found one of the ones that we disabled but apparently didn't kill limping out. Hej followed him to the north wall, where he crawled into a pile of garbage and vanished. #We went back to the hideout and talked to Areal, who told us Larko could help us track the goblin. He did; we found King Whitebeard's half-sunken ship crawling with goblins and goblin dogs. We had a tense battle but ultimately won it, freeing Marcus and letting King Whitebeard go. Session 3 On 6/3. In person! #Talked to the dottari about the Bastards of Erebus; pretended he hadn't heard of them. #Staked out the Bastards of Erebus hideout church; killed one tiefling rogue, another is disabled, another we revived and minorly tortured. Found out some info. Session 4 On 6/10. #Knocked out our prisoner. #Went to the tailor's house to sneak in, took out three tieflings (two disabled, one disabled with nonlethal). #Broke into the other house, took out a few more tieflings. #Went in the Bastards of Erebus's hole. #Took out some more shit. #Used all our potions. #Ran the hell away. Session 5 On 6/12. #Went to the hideout, Arael healed us up. #Went back to the Bastards of Erebus's hideout. #Fought and killed a bunch of peeps, i.e. all of them. #Hit level 3! #Bountied up on 13 unconscious people, 8 dead (including Palaven and Dravano the Digger). Let the one whose finger we chopped off go. Session 6 On 6/13. #Partied it up with The Folk Gang in celebration. #Went with Fiosi to talk to Detective Gordron about The Murders. #Figured out a murder riddle to save James, dying of thirst in his houseboat. #Vincent patronized the Carnal Knowledge, and found the riddle books. #Discovered that the next murder will be eating a poisoned popsicle, presumably at the circus in Rego Sacero. Session 7 On 6/15. #Set up at the Festival of Eyes. #Talked to the popsicle seller and his porters; told them that if they see something, they should say something. The seller found himself quite charmed by Vincent. #Vincent returned to the Carnal Knowledge under disguise to return the books. #We fought the Mysterious Woman behind The Murders at the circus on night two. She stabbed an old man in an alley, but we healed him with a potion. Knocked her out and took her to Ermolos's bachelor pad. #Headlines read: Criminals Flee Scene of the Crime at City of Lights. #Took her to the Haunted Tower and had Gordron meet us there to interrogate her. Session 8 On 6/17. #Interrogated the Mysterious Woman; she escaped. #Killed a pair of shadow beasts and a shadow mastiff on our way to the Crooked Pony to check out the other bounty hunter. Gorvio was with us and hit level 1! #Talked to the barkeep. Found out a few details, that he went by The Sting. #Took care of (read: fed to the rotgrub) Valencio, and brought his boys to the Folk Gang to get raised up proper. #Met Ailyn Ghontasavos, heard about getting into Delvehaven etc. #Tried out for The Six Trials of Larazod and got the parts! Session 9 On 7/6. #Octavian got a note through Gordron: "Your tight grasp was so strong the other day. Perhaps we should get lunch sometime?" (Presumably the Mysterious Woman.) AVOID EATING LUNCH AT ALL COSTS #Gordron heard The Sting captured the priest, who's being held/interrogated in Taranik House. He'll be brought back to Egorian by ship. #Radaya scouted out Taranik House at night. Larko agreed to keep an eye on the house, and when he sees someone being brought out he'll go jump in his boat and follow. #Continued to practice for the play, spread the word. #Ailyn came and told us who'd be at the gala, beside the Lord Mayor: Eirtein Oberigo (the head of House Oberigo), Chammady Drovenge (likewise for House Drovenge), Sascar Tilernos, and General Vourne (commander of the Gencrown Bay Imperial Fleet; probably the most powerful person at the party in terms of Egorian influence). #We did The Six Trials of Larazod, and were the best at it. Session 10 On 7/14. #Heard from Gordron that the cleric had been moved to a prison ship. Also, that his son was coming back today, and he wanted some of us there eavesdropping. #Octavian and Radaya went to go check out the boat; saw Larko's boat tied up against the prison ship. #Vincent and Hej listened in on William's conversation with Gordron, found out about Cilia#Relationship with William. #Checked out William's apartment; found a dead raven and a bunch of wilted flowers had been put there a few days earlier. No signs of forced entry, but a bunch of footprints in the dust that started and ended in the bedroom. The Black Ravens was the division he was in when he met Cilia; now he's in the Blue Barracudas. The raven exploded when Vincent touched it. Vincent took the ring that Cilia gave William. #Snuck onto the prison ship. Radaya got recognized and thrown off the boat; the others got on, found Larko and a bunch of other prisoners. The Sting was there on the main deck, along with the captain, the overseer, two hellknights, and a bunch of rando sailors. Session 11 On 7/15. #Ship fight! Radaya swam back to the ship, we let all the prisoners go, Radaya hold-personed The Sting and then Hej coup de graced him, some decks got greasy, some spellcasters got tied up. #We all hopped in Larko's boat and peaced. Vincent pyrotechnicsed the one ship following us to get them off our tail. The Iomedae cleric, Old Man 2, and the unconscious captain came with us to shore; the other pre-prisoners scattered to the winds. Category:Quests